


bad bitch party

by seokshine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokshine/pseuds/seokshine
Summary: lee seokmin is the hottest boy in his school, and he can't help but notice how cute this boy in his math class is. (a chat fic)
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a few things i couldnt put in the tags for some reason, i will be tagging ships as i go, so far i only have one tagged because i am indecisive and idk who's gonna end up with who,, also booseoksoon are the bestest of friends okay here we go
> 
> seungkwan - sexy
> 
> seokmin - sunshine
> 
> soonyoung - princess

sunshine has named the chat "bad bitches"

sunshine: FUCKING HELP ME

princess: what's happening?

sunshine: cute math class boy sits next to me now and he caught me staring what do i do?

sexy: wink at him of course, you're the hottest boy in our school

sunshine: okay,,, but what if he doesn't like boys, and i'm not all that

princess: okay,,, but just shoot your shot how did he react to you staring?

sunshine: he giggled… and blew me a kiss

sexy: omg he has to be into it don't be a pussy

sunshine: i can't help it, he's so cute ;(((

sunshine: oh shit work time i gotta go

-

seokmin quickly puts away his phone, his teacher putting them into pairs. fuck, seokmin hates partner work, he just wants to be off in his own little world. to make it even worse, the teacher paired him up with cute math boy himself. curse him with his perfect tan skin and strong arms that look like they could crush him… and he would definitely be okay with that. he doesn't even know his name, but damn.

"hello, earth to seokmin." the cute boy states and waves his hand across the other's daydreaming eyes. shit, fuck, he was so busy fantasizing that seokmin forgot he actually needed to do math with this boy and function like a normal human being. "oh my god i'm so sorry… wait? you know my name?" 

the cute boy giggles a bit and bites his bottom lip softly. seokmin feels like he is about to die, but at least he would die happy. "of course i know your name! shouldn't i know the name of the boy that won't stop staring at me in class?"

seokmin can't help but flush a deep red color as he tries to quickly change the subject. "so, how do we do this problem?" 

the other boy laughs and smiles wide, pretending to act like he's thinking. "hmmm... i don't know if i should tell you, maybe if i got some sort of reward? how about… your phone number?" 

seokmin feels his heart skip a beat as he hands the other boy his phone, allowing him to friend him on most social medias and give him his phone. "don't stalk me too hard." he tries to confidently tease, but it comes out sounding more soft than anything else. 

the boy laughs once again and smiles wide. "ill try not to, but they don't call you the hottest boy in our school for nothing." seokmin turns even more red if possible as the bell rings. "looks like we didn't get any math done, just text me if you need a tutor." 

seokmin nods shyly and looks through his phone, the boys contact saved as 'mingyu' with a heart emoji afterwards. "mingyu huh, cute name for a cute fucking boy."

-

seokmin flops down onto seungkwans bed, dramatically squealing into his pillow as seungkwan and soonyoung roll their eyes. they knew all along that mingyu had a thing for him. they could tell from the way he looked at seokmin when they passed in the halls, he had the hots for their best friend. "guys what the heck, he's so cute! i'm so excited!"

soonyoung and seungkwan flop down next to seokmin, wrapping their arms around his waist. of course they're happy for him, but they're also scared. seokmin always manages to pick boys that are incredibly mean to him. none of his boyfriends have ever treated him right, and they know their best friend deserves so much better. "we're so happy for you sweetie, you deserve so much y'know that?" soonyoung speaks gently with a soft smile on his face. 

seokmin shyly nuzzles into soonyoung's neck as seungkwan hugs him from behind. they often cuddle like this, they've always been really close with each other. "i try to remember! even if it's hard to believe sometimes, i just hope this all goes well." 

they both hold him tight at the same time and run their hands through his hair. "you know we'll kill him if he tries anything you aren't comfortable with. we love you seokkie! we're rooting for you, now text the boy dammit! send him a cute pic… he needs to appreciate your beauty." seungkwan says, getting up from his bed to reach for seokmin's phone. "this is gonna be a long night" seokmin thinks to himself as he's bombarded by seungkwan trying to take photos of him.

-

mingyu flops onto seungcheol's bed and blushes, giggling at his phone. the other boy rolls his eyes as he knows what's going on. he's had a crush on this seokmin boy for ages. he's just glad mingyu finally grew the balls to flirt with him. "did he send you something cute?"

mingyu nods excitedly and shows seungcheol the cutest picture of seokmin. his hair's a little messy, a soft pout on his bottom lip, and he is sporting the cutest little outfit, overalls and a shirt with strawberries printed on it. "fuck he's so cute cheol! i wanna kiss those pretty lips so bad, and take him on nice dates, and just treat him right." 

seungcheol giggles and sits down next to mingyu, he's surprised mingyu is already this attached to seokmin. he has the reputation of being a player, always down to mess around, but never down for an actual relationship. "are you feeling sick or something? you never want to date anyone." 

mingyu lets out a sigh and looks at the picture of seokmin again. "normally i wouldn't, but seokmin is special… he just seems so genuine and nice, he deserves to be taken care of. i really hope i can be that person for him."

seungcheol laughs and messes up the others hair, smiling wide. "ooo somebody has it bad! you better try to treat him right. trust me i know his best friends, and they will knock your shit if you mess around with him." mingyu giggles nervously and bites his bottom lip. "don't worry, i promise i'll try my very best."


	2. Chapter 2

sunshine has started a chat with gyu

sunshine: hello!

gyu: hi cutie! how are you?

sunshine: i'm good! a little sleepy… i stayed up too late last night

gyu: aww poor baby :( are you still up for our date tonight?

sunshine: of course! i'm really excited, tbh it's probably why i didn't get a whole lot of sleep

gyu: how about we make the date more casual then? so you can relax a little more

sunshine: omg you read my mind, i was gonna ask if you wanted to come to my place! we can watch movies together and stuff!

gyu: sounds wonderful to me, i'll see you after school?

sunshine: yes! i'll meet you at your locker and we can head to my place

gyu: sounds good!

-

when seokmin goes to see mingyu at his locker; he sees something shocking that immediately makes him turn around and run towards the door with tears in his eyes. who was he to think somebody that cute would ever like him in that way? mingyu was probably just messing around, he feels absolutely humiliated. he tries to get out quickly, but before he makes it out of the building; soonyoung and seungkwan stop him. 

"sweetie what happened? why are you crying?" seungkwan speaks gently and wipes the other boys tears. he can't stand seeing his best friend so sad. he wants to destroy whoever did this to his sweet boy. "who do we have to beat up?" soonyoung chimes in, his train of thought very similar to seungkwan's. 

seokmin sniffles and hugs them both tightly, his body trembling a bit. he shouldn't be this worked up, they weren't even dating, he just feels so used. "mingyu and i had a date tonight, so i went to go meet him at his locker and i was so excited but then he just-" he can't bring himself to finish the sentence, feeling too humiliated and broken up about the whole thing. 

soonyoung places a gentle kiss on his forehead and runs his hands through his hair. "he didn't touch you or anything did he? because if he did he's dead and i promise you that." 

seokmin shakes his side to side, sniffling a bit more. "nonono nothing like that he just-" seokmin sighs in defeat as his bottom lip quivers. "he was kissing another guy, and i really was hoping we'd have something special." 

although they're furious, soonyoung and seungkwan know that if they make a commotion it will only make seokmin more upset. the last thing they want to see is their beautiful best friend in distress. "mingyu isn't shit baby, you deserve so much better than that. don't give it a second thought. you're good enough for any man, and someday he will regret standing you up." seungkwan speaks confidently but gently as he tries to soothe seokmin. "i think i know something that might help you feel better."

seokmin sighs gently and nuzzles his head into soonyoung's neck as seungkwan continues to hug him from behind. "crying for hours into my pillow and thinking about how i'll never be good enough for anyone?"

seungkwan pouts a bit and kisses the other's cheek. "no silly! we're gonna put you in a cute ass outfit, with some pretty makeup on your gorgeous face, and you are gonna post a picture on insta indirectly dragging that bastard through the dirt, you hear me? he's not gonna make you feel like this and get away with it." 

seokmin is reluctant at first, but the more he thinks about it, the more appealing it sounds. he's sick of feeling bad about himself after stuff like this happens. he wants to feel hot, he wants someone to pick him out of the crowd, and he's sick of being thrown around. he's not gonna let this drag him down for long. "you know what? let's break out the hot clothes, but there's one condition."

seungkwan and soonyoung look at each other for a second and then back at seokmin. "shoot"

"you guys have to dress up too, we're bad bitches and we all need to remember that."

-

mingyu is putting his things in his locker when he lets out a gentle sigh. he's been thinking about seokmin all day and he's unbelievably excited for their date tonight. he dressed up in a nice outfit, did his hair, he even accessorized for fucks sake. he wants to make the best impression possible on their first date. 

mingyu finally gets done arranging his things and locks his locker before turning around and jumping a mile. fuck, did his ex really have to be here right now? he awkwardly smiles and does a little wave. he doesn't want to be impolite, but he really doesn't want to see him. "hey minghao, how've you been?" 

minghao bats his eyelashes and sighs, biting his bottom lip. he's obviously trying to flirt with mingyu. "i've been okay-" he runs his hands down mingyu's chest, the other visibly uncomfortable "lonely without you though"

mingyu tries to pry minghao's hands off of him while rolling his eyes. his ex may be hot, but mingyu is not falling for this shit again. minghao can't expect him to be there whenever he wants to have a little fun, mingyu is sick of living like that. "find a boyfriend then, i'm not an option. i have a really important date tonight so find someone else." 

minghao suddenly pulls mingyu down by the shirt and places a firm kiss to his lips, the taller boy trying to squirm out of it before finally managing to push him off. "what the fuck minghao!"

the shorter boy smirks and points in the direction of the exit. seokmin is running towards it, fuck mingyu really messed up. "it looks like i scared your date away… you available now?" 

mingyu has never felt more defeated in his life, sighing deeply as he begins to walk away. "that didn't change anything minghao, it just makes me want to forgive you less. find someone else… we weren't meant for each other." 

on that note mingyu walks away, exiting the building to get into his car and slam his head on the steering wheel. how is he going to explain that to seokmin? he was looking forward to their date, why did minghao have to come barging in at exactly the wrong moment? fuck, he feels so terrible for making seokmin feel that way. he has no idea how he's gonna come back from this.

-

when mingyu arrives home he spends hours trying to come up with an apology for seokmin. he wants him to know how sorry he is, and that he didn't want to kiss minghao, and how truly excited he was for their date. he has all these feelings, but he cannot decide the appropriate way to express them. does he apologize in person? over phone call? leave a note in his locker? beg on his knees? he has no idea which one of these seokmin is most likely to accept

frustrated, mingyu plops onto his bed and decides to take a break. as he scrolls through instagram, he comes across a post from seokmin. he's wearing the sexiest outfit he's ever seen. ripped jeans with fishnets underneath, and a crop top that shows off his cute tummy. his makeup is immaculate, his lips look so kissable with that color of gloss on them. fuck, he looks so good… mingyu really fucked this one up big time. he reads the caption and internally screams. "maybe this will help you realise what you missed out on, have fun kissing random boys when you could've had all this sweetie - xoxo"

fuck, mingyu needs to apologize immediately, in person, on his knees, whatever it takes. 

gyu has started a chat with sunshine

gyu: seokmin, please meet me at the park tonight… i know you saw me kissing someone else earlier, but i promise you it wasn't what it looked like. i was really looking forward to getting to know you. 

sunshine: whatever gyu, i don't wanna hear it. say what you want, but that kiss did not look like an accident.

gyu: please seokmin? im not asking for forgiveness, i genuinely just want to apologize in person. there is no obligation to forgive me. just let me tell you what happened, and then you can decide. 

sunshine: okay fine, meet me at the park near the school grounds in fifteen, and i swear to god if you pull anything sleazy i will never talk to you again. 

gyu: i won't seokmin, just want to say i'm sorry, i'll see you in fifteen. 

-

when mingyu arrives at the park he is greeted by a very unhappy looking seokmin sitting alone on the swings. he rushes over to meet him, his heart pounding. what if he fucks it up again? "seokmin! you're here… please hear me out, i'm so so sorry."

seokmin sighs and bites his bottom lip as he looks down. he probably shouldn't have come. he knows he's just going to get hurt, but he wants to have faith in mingyu. he hasn't been able to muster up the courage to like a boy in so long, especially after the absolute hell his ex put him through. "okay, you have five minutes, shoot."

the taller boy sighs and takes a split second to collect his thoughts before beginning to tell the story. "i was so excited to go on a date with you seok. i've been crushing on you from afar for so long, and i was honestly surprised you felt the same. i really like you and i would never do anything to sabotage that."

seokmin sighs and looks up with tears in his eyes. it's always the same line of bullshit with these guys. they say how they're sorry and that they'll never do it again, but it's almost always bullshit. how can he trust mingyu if he's already doing stuff like this before they've even had their first date? "and why am i supposed to believe that? you made a fool of me mingyu. i really liked you, a lot and you just threw that away to make out with some guy."

mingyu panics as he sees the tears and frustration coming from seokmin; he needs to explain more in depth. "i didn't want to kiss him, i promise! i was just packing up my stuff at my locker, and then he came over to hit on me. i told him no, i told him i had a date, but he's selfish and he didn't care. he pulled me into an unwanted kiss because he saw you coming! he wanted to ruin our date because he was jealous."

seokmin gives mingyu a confused look. he's still not quite convinced that he is being told the truth. "why would some random guy be that invested with you?"

mingyu sighs and runs a hand through his hair in frustration. he really didn't want to unload this baggage onto seokmin, but if it helps prove his innocence he will. "he is my ex, his name is minghao. we were really toxic for each other, and no matter how often i tell him that he still insists on trying to get back together. here, i have pictures of us together if you need proof." 

seokmin silently nods as mingyu shows him the pictures, letting out a deep sigh. he knows what it's like to have an ex like that, and something about mingyu's tone just tells him that it's too personal for him to be lying. "i believe you gyu, i really do i just-" he looks at mingyu with big doe eyes, slight resistance still evident on his face. "let's take things slow now okay? maybe we should start off as friends first."

mingyu nods and smiles brightly at the smaller boy. he's just excited that seokmin is giving him any sort of second chance. "that sounds great seokie, i promise you won't regret it." 

"i better not, don't give me any reason to." seokmin says teasingly as he gives the older a flirtatious wink. he trusts mingyu is telling the truth, and he definitely wants to be more than friends. he's just gonna make mingyu work a little harder for it this time around. he wants to make sure he's in this for the right reasons. plus it's fun to be a bit of a tease. "now that we have that out of the way, how about we go for some ice cream?"

the taller boy nods excitedly and practically jumps for joy. "that sounds fantastic! i know the perfect place!"

maybe seokmin won't regret giving him a second chance after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a real rollercoaster, not sure what other ships to do so comment some ships you might like to see. thank you for reading!


End file.
